1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic control valve, and more particularly to a ceramic control valve mounted on a faucet to control the mixing proportion of cold/hot water and the output flow rate of the faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art A conventional ceramic control valve for a faucet in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 18-21 comprises a valve casing 4, and a control device mounted in the valve casing 4 and including a fixing disc 33, a movable 32 disc laminating and movable relative to the fixing disc 33 to change a mixing proportion of cold and hot water and an output flow rate of the faucet, a linking seat 31 secured on the movable disc 32 and having a receiving hole 310, a lever seat 34 laminating the linking seat 31, and a control lever 3 rotatably mounted in the lever seat 34 by a shaft 301 and having a first end protruding from the valve casing 4 and a second end formed with a drive block 30 inserted into the receiving hole 310 of the linking seat 31. Preferably, the control lever 3 is made of metallic material. Referring to FIG. 22, the control lever 3a is made of plastic material and has a drive block 30a. However, the drive block 30 of the control lever 3 is easily jammed in the receiving hole 310 of the linking seat 31 as shown in FIG. 20 due to deformation caused by a heat expansion, thereby forming a close chamber 5 as shown in FIG. 21, so that the control lever 3 is jammed and cannot be operated normally.